With a Bang, Comes a Boom
by RoyMustangsGloves
Summary: My first try at a KimbleyxEd fic I hope people enjoy, though I believe it's not all that popular. Oh well Roy gets jealous Of Ed fallin for Kimblee.
1. Chapter 1

Title: With a Bang, Comes a Boom.

Genre: Romance

Pairings: RoyEd, KimbleeEd

By: **Ran **

Ages: Kimblee:29 Roy:29 Ed:15

Author's Notes: This is my first try at an EdKimblee fic; it was to my disappointment that I found no entries for that particular pairing. I hope you guys like it, but seeing, as there are _no_ entries…Its probably not going to be that popular.

* * *

"Where the hell is Fullmetal," Mustang burst into the room with a seriously pissed off expression.

Archer smirked and watched smugly as Mustang stomped up to his desk.

"Well Mustang; nice to see you too…--"

"Cut the small crap Archer; where is the Fullmetal?"

"Relax Mustang; I sent him with Kimblee. They're going to check out a deserted mansion for Scar."

"What hes with Kimblee, insane Kimblee?"

"Where else?"

"Where is this mansion located?"

"On the far left side of Lior. What's wrong Mustang? Mad because your paper-pusher is working for me now?"

"Shity bastard," Mustang muttered as he stomped back out the room while slamming the door.

* * *

"Huh; this place is huge," Ed stated while walking into the centre of the room. The chandelier, which most likely had been at the top of the ceiling, was now shattered into many shards upon the marble floor. The rubble crackled underneath the weight of the Fullmetal and Crimson Alchemist.

"You said it kid. Do you think we'll find that Ishbalin here?" Ed shrugged his shoulders, I don't know. This is boring…"

Kimblee smirked. "Sure is; let's blow this place up, that way even if we don't blow the Ishbalin up, we can still get the house."

Ed looked up at the older man who was looking at him with a diabolical expression across his features; this made Ed a bit more nervous then he already was.

"We're not here to destroy things."

Kimblee gave the boy a disapproving glance and sighed.

"You're kind of disappointing, kid. Oh well; come with me."

Ed silently followed the Crimson Alchemist up a flight of stairs and into a couple of rooms before finally lingering a bit longer in one of the cleaner rooms.

It was obviously a bedroom seeing that it had a king-sized bed at the far end of it. And what's more; the bed looked as though it was just made.

* * *

By this time, Mustang had already gotten to the mansion and was frantically searching for the teen alchemist and the so-called crazed maniac.

* * *

"Nice…," Ed mumbled walking over to the mattress.

"Sure is; so what do you say? Let's finish today off with a bang…"

"I told you already," Ed stated turning to the older alchemist," We're not blowing anything up!"

Kimblee frowned again, and before he could put up a protest, Ed had started to speak again.

"We're not blowing anything up, down, apart, sideways, none of that! We're here on a mission so just----"

"Say, what was your name, kid?"

"Ed…Erm, why," Ed was still surprised at Kimblee's weird question.

"Well, Ed, you don't always have to blow things up to make a bang…"

"What do you mean," Ed asked with a tinge of fear in his voice as the older man walked towards him. Kimblee kept walking closer until he was eventually hovering over the teen, causing Ed to lean back into the bed.

Kimblee placed his hands beside Ed's torso on either side of him, holding himself up and above the boy.

"Wha…What are you doing?"

Kimblee grinned devilishly; sick pleasure beginning to show in his black eyes.

"With a bang comes a boom, Mr. Elric. And since there's nobody else but us here-----"

Kimblee was cut short when Mustang slammed the door aggressively open.

Mustang's eyes widened as he stared blankly at the sight of Kimblee almost completely on top of Edward.

"What the hell!"

"Well, well, Mustang," Kimblee got up and straightened himself, "What the hell are you doing here," Kimblee asked the last question with pure disgust.

Ed jumped up in a newfound speed; thoroughly embarrassed.

"I came to get Ed…And," Mustang added, "To take you back to jail for molesting, kids."

Kimblee leered over at Mustang and for about two minutes their eyes stared looked in a death glare before Ed finally broke them up.

"I don't molest kids, colonel. And besides, you don't have enough power to send _me_ back to prison….Even if you did, I seriously doubt that I'd let you take me without a good fight."

Mustang only glared more at Kimblee as he brought his hand up and snapped it in a mocking gesture.

"Let's go, Fullmetal."

Following obediently, Ed kept his eyes glued to the ground and tried not to look up at the Crimson Alchemist who, Ed knew, was watching him.

* * *

--

Author's Notes: Ok I know this was short but I'm not even sure if anyone will like it soo…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: With a Bang Comes a Boom

Chapter: two

Author's Notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been grounded but now thankfully I have better grades and I am able to renew the chapter as well as the chapter of (The Sinful Way) Which I will begin to work on after this chapter. So thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy! And also, I am so very sorry I spelled Kimbley's name wrong, but I don't think I should change it in the second chapter ne?

* * *

The ride back to the HQ was a seemingly quiet one. They had been riding now for a good half hour and Kimblee, to his utter delight, got the pleasure of riding shotgun with Fullmetal where Mustang couldn't easily see them. All the windows except for the windshield were tinted darkly making it twice as dark in the back, but it was still light enough for you to see a 'little'.

With a devilish expression crossing his features, Kimblee shot a sideways glance at Ed who caught it and gulped nervously.

"Don't look so frightened," Kimblee whispered, "It's not like I want to blow you up, yet…" And without warning, the Crimson Alchemist leaned down and gently skimmed his tongue across the teen's cheek.

Ed gasped as he brought his hand up to touch the place where the older man had licked him. But what made Ed really appalled was the fact that Kimblee had slid his hand in-between his legs and was currently stroking him through his leather material.

Without meaning to Ed groaned, making Kimblee smirk.

"What's happening back there," Mustang snapped, turning the car off.

They had finally reached the makeshift HQ.

"Damnit," Kimblee cursed his bad luck and ceased his fondling.

Ed could only stare dumbly at the man as all three alchemists exited the vehicle. He blushed as he managed to conceal his half-erection with his red overcoat. That was so wrong, he couldn't believe he had let him do 'that'. And he was fairly certain that if he had protested, Mustang would have probably torched that bomb-happy psychopath.

* * *

"Fullmetal I'd like to have a word with you," Mustang stated while they neared his temporary office, "Alone…If you don't mind." The Crimson glowered at the flame with a certain hate before turning in the opposite direction.

Sighing Ed followed Ed into his office.

"What part of 'You're under **_my_** jurisdiction' do you not understand?"

Ed shrugged. He didn't really want to stay long so he didn't take a seat.

"You **_are not_** to follow any more of Archer's orders and you are **_Not _**to speak to that maniac. Do you understand, Fullmetal."

Mustang's voice was firm and solemn. Ed knew he was pissed but he didn't have a clue why.

"Do you understand me," Mustang repeated.

Nodding, Ed turned and walked away. Mustang watched as Ed left his room mutely. He then sighed, he'd have to have a talk with the furhur about Zoft J…

* * *

Ed slowly shuffled down the empty hallway. A crude voice entered his ears as he turned the corner.

"Done chatting with the Colonel, Ed?"

Ed disregarded the dark-haired man that was obviously hell-bent on molesting him.

"What's your problem?" Kimblee reached out without much effort and grabbed Ed's shoulder, stopping him.

"Mustang told me not to speak with you," Ed stated flatly.

"Come on Ed," Kimblee pushed the teen into the wall and licked upwards from Ed's neck. Ed unwittingly moaned, and in half-protest tried to push the larger man off him.

"This isn't going to work," Kimblee mumbled. Eyes widening in shock, Ed was picked up bridal-style and carried down the hallways a way.

Kimblee brought him to an oak door they had passed on the way in; he kicked it open and brought Ed the rest of the way in.

It was a vacant dorm, and Ed was laid on the bed as Kimblee went back to close the door.

"**Why **are you doing '**_this_**'," Ed whimpered as Kimblee lowered himself atop the startled boy.

"Don't ask dumb questions, you know you want this."

"I---"

Ed was cut short when Kimblee crushed his lips on his in a dominating kiss.

Without thinking, Ed slipped his tongue in allowing Kimblee suck on it hungrily. Ed could fell himself hardening as Kimblee pressed his own erection into him.

The Crimson pulled the hair tie out of Ed's hair letting it fall upon his shoulders with angel-like grace.

"That looks sooo very painful," Kimblee cooed rubbing Ed's arousal slowly. Ed bucked into Kimblee's teasing hand groaning with need.

Kimblee unzipped Ed releasing him from his confinement, Ed growled with appreciation as he allowed Kimblee to take the rest of his cloths off and caress him with a rough passion that was rising inside the older man.

After lowering himself, Kimblee took Ed full into his mouth, causing the boy to rasp out in ecstasy. His moans were so pleasing, almost better sounding then a newly blown explosion. He had to hear more. It was already an addiction.

Kimblee took his own cloths off, freeing his own throbbing member. He positioned Ed to where he was directly behind him and he proceeded on entering a finger into the boy's entrance. Ed mewled but pressed against the intruding digit. In a way, it was pleasing.

After the third finger was entered, Kimblee was pulled them out. Sure Ed was stretched enough.

He placed himself at Ed's entrance and grabbed Ed's cock rubbing it reassuringly. "This is going to hurt, kid."

Ed bit down on his lip as Kimblee invaded him roughly.

"So tight," Kimblee smirked as he licked along Ed's back making the boy shiver with pleasure. He began to thrust at a steady pace creating a nice friction between the two.

It didn't take Ed long to cum, and Kimblee followed soon after coating Ed's insides with his seed. Kimblee brought his hand up to lick it clean. He kissed Ed permitting Ed to taste himself.

"Tha…That was good," Kimblee panted rolling over to hug Ed in his arms. Ed nodded in response and pulled the cover around them. Thoroughly exhausted. Ed sighed. Life was good.

* * *

Author's Notes: I think I should make it where Roy finds out, what do u guys say?


	3. NOTICE

Notice: I am grounded an will be for a while because i have very poor grades. I will be updating, when I pick my grades up, on every story and write the one for Ai-Chan (miss u!) But anyway I will probley be rewriting the with a bang comes a boom 2nd chapter b/c I believed I rushed it and i am silently improving that chapter while seemingly doing my homework. Oh well Later u guys!

Thank you,

Ran-Chan

"And just when I thought i'd get to finish today off with a bang!" Zoft J. Kimblee


End file.
